


A Bond Unbroken

by PaladinofFarore



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Happy Ending, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinofFarore/pseuds/PaladinofFarore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aiden returns after being torn from her, Jodie is overjoyed. They were always going to find each other again. No matter what the two go through, no matter the enemies their destined to face down the line, their's is a bond that can never truly be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Unbroken

She had cried out with joy when she felt his presence again.

Nearly six month's had passed, yet she knew the feeling at once. After all, it was the aura that had shrouded over her entire life. The invisible friend who until The Black Sun, had always been there.

Aiden's way of making himself known was to float around the room, subtly moving objects a few inches off their surfaces and lowering the temperature to the point that her breath showed in the air, and the surface of the mirror frosted over with condensation.

Still here his carefully written words read.

Jodie felt big, fat tears rolling down her face, pooling slightly in the creases of the enormous grin that was pulling her cheek muscles to the point of pain.

She didn't care in the slightest.

Nearby, a large yellow teddy bear began dancing a merry jig, much to amusement of little Zoe who sat on the colorfully carpeted floor. Her giggle laced clapping made Jodie laugh, bringing more red to her already tear-stained face. Aiden was perhaps the world's greatest troll. He always had been.

In public places he'd fly about knocking thing's from peoples hands, tripping them up a step or anything else to express himself as a mischievous spirit. But then, in moments like this, his mischief was punctuated by gestures of genuine warmth that showed as chaotic as he was, he really did care.

Suddenly the teddy bear stopped dancing and was lowered into it's owner's tiny grasp. Zoe proceeded to shove the bear's ear into her nearly toothless mouth, suckling eagerly on the soft material.

A wavy distortion flashed in the air as Aiden flew forward, willing his astral body to something physical and material.

Like a well-fitting glove his form slid around Jodie's torso, giving a tender squeeze that could only mean one thing.

I missed you.

"I missed you too," she said, nearly choking on the words.

How the last half year had affected her was something that no other person could understand. They could sympathize of course, and offer their comforting words and hugs. But no one else knew how it felt to have such a great part of yourself ripped away. To have someone who was almost literally your other half taken away in a single instant.

The loneliness had nearly been unbearable.

Even the company of her friends and the little girl on the ground beside her had been unable to fill the void Aiden had left behind, though their companionship and welcoming attitudes had certainly helped. Their unquestioning acceptance was what had drawn her back to them in the first place.

Around her Aiden shifted, releasing her from his telekinetic hug.

The soul of her unborn twin brother hung pensively in the air. Though they were no longer tether together, Jodie could tell his mood instinctively, even without their thoughts melding and mixing through the bond they'd once shared.

He was in deep thought. Considering something.

"What's up?" she asked, smile faltering a half step. What could possibly wrong now that they were together.

A thin line started forming on the surface of the mirror. He was still unsure what to say. Then new lines started forming, and the lines slowly became written words.

I can leave, if you want, the first line read.

Despite being just a single line of written text, to Jodie the subtle nuisances of what he was saying were immediately clear. All her life she'd treaded the line between loving and hating him. Appreciating him at times, and at other despising him for depriving her of a normal life, of normal human relationships.

How much easier would her love life have been had she not had a jealous spirit locking her out of the apartment when there was dinner on the stone and a date on the way?

And now he was asking, in a terrified, hopeful manner, whether she wanted him there at all.

If she said the word, he would whisk himself away to parts unknown. Never to be seen again, never to bother her again.

Jodie opened her mouth to say that of course she wanted him back. How could she turn him away, when his absence had left her so empty?

Before the words left her mouth however, Aiden's mirror writing continued.

Or….

She felt him reach out to her, an invisible hand taking hold just above her heart. The familiar rush of energy poured into her veins. Her pupils vanished, leaving her eyes entirely white, and through the new sense of vision he'd imbued in her, she saw it.

Hanging between them was a translucent rope. A colorless cord reaching through the air.

She gasped.

The tether that had connected them wasn't gone, not really. It had just been reduced to the point of being indistinguishable.

Now it was a ghost, both of their bond, and the cord that had choked her brother in the womb.

A trickle of purple bled into the empty cord.

Jodie looked up at the empty space where Aiden floated.

Bit by bit more purple flowed from his side, at a pace that clearly asked his question for him.

Do you want this?

Though she tried to fight it, the tears began to fall once more

"Do it," she whispered.

And like a spark igniting a bed of ready tinder, the empty cord exploded with bright, glowing purple.

Two consciousness's melded together through the reconstituted tether, the emotions, the thoughts, and the unrelenting joy flowed freely between the reunited pair.

All around the room Jodie could see blue flames spring up. Objects with memories and personal attachments just waiting to be read. Crawling around the floor, Jodie positively reeked with a strange psychic energy. Tiny squares of blue and white floated upward from her form, dissipating in the air like the bodies of dying butterflies.

For the briefest of instants the dream of the future she'd had long ago flashed through her mind.

A bleak future plagued by entities, raining help upon the earth. It was a horrible prospect, yet she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Not right now.

Right now, she reveled in the feelings of her companions presence.

Are you sure you want this? Aiden sent through the bond in the form of a few well placed, wordless emotions.

"Of course I am, you idiot," she said, grinning like a madman. Before long, Aiden too was shining with a radiant happiness. Had he lips, he'd be grinning right along with her.

Whatever the future had to offer didn't matter. Whether it be an Entity apocalypse, or another goose chase fleeing from government organizations, the two of them would face it just like they always had.

The two of them together, just like they were always meant to be.

I suppose this could be called a prequel to my other oneshot, thought it wasn't explicitly written as such. It was more to show the relationship between the two, and how much I loved it.

To Davros fan, I've started on your request, this was just a little detour. A writing exercise to keep my muscles flexible. Don't worry, it'll be along as soon as I can get it written.

Please review! I absolutely love feedback, even the bad kind.


End file.
